This invention relates in general to the field of personal security and deals more particularly with a versatile device having modular components which are effective in protecting against assaults, burglaries and other intrusions, and fire.
In recent years, the increasing emphasis that has been placed on personal security and safety has led to the development of various types of smoke alarms, intrusion alarms, chemical spray devices and other products intended to enhance personal safety. For example, intrusion alarms and smoke alarms which can be applied to an apartment or hotel room door have been proposed, as exemplified by the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,428 to Ober; 4,533,904 to Steinman; 4,525,703 to Bellino; 4,484,181 to Schwartz; and 3,261,010 to Kardel. Other devices that have been proposed combine the functions of a flashlight and a personal distress alarm, as exemplified by the units, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,845 to Washburn and 3,171,109 to Appel.
These devices are all subject to a number of practical problems which have detracted from their acceptance. In addition, all known devices are lacking in versatility in that they perform only one or two specified functions and are not able to meet other personal security needs that may arise. Devices which are burglar alarms and/or smoke alarms operate in a satisfactory manner to perform these functions, but they afford no security when the occupant of an apartment or hotel room is out of the room. Thus, an apartment resident whose apartment is made secure by an intrusion alarm and/or a smoke alarm is subject to possible assault while walking, jogging or engaging in other activity where the intrusion or smoke alarms are not intended to provide security. Conversely, distress alarms which are carried on the person do not provide security against break ins or fire.
Distress alarms that are intended to be carried on the person are also unsatisfactory in a number of important respects. They are generally carried inside of a purse or at another somewhat inaccessible location where they cannot be quickly reached and activated when an emergency such as an assault on the person suddenly arises. Moreover, they are typically push button activated devices which can be easily disarmed by an assailant before they have been activated long enough to attract the attention of others.